External Conflicts
by SinisterB
Summary: An alternate universe with Cyclops leading a fractured team as he tries to pick up the pieces of his own life.


Cyclops stared in awe at the beautiful beaches of the Hawaiian coast. The lapping waves, the large white crests and clear water all added to the beauty of this coast. Scott figured he was going to have to come back here one day and capture the beauty of this coast with a camcorder. All should enjoy beauty like this, but the person Cyclops wanted to share this beauty with most was the love of his life, Kitty Pryde. He wished that she was here sitting right next to him, but instead she was hard at work for Black Air doing who knows what. Scott was always awed at Kitty's resilience. They both had just gone through a horrible ordeal with Mr. Sinister and before they barely had time to spend time with each other she was gone.  
  
"Do you really think the Externals are here?" Forge asked interrupting the thoughts of Cyclops.  
  
"Yeah I do. At least that's what Sinister hinted at,"  
  
"After all Sinister has done to you and Kitty you still take some of what he says with merit,"  
  
"And you should by know by now Forge that even after all Sinister has done to me he still keeps my best interests in mind believe or not,"  
  
"I'll have to say not,"  
  
"I figured you would say something like that. Where are the others?"  
  
"Selene and Emma are at the Pearl Harbor Mall. Reignfire and Vanisher are back at the base. As for Toad I have no idea, but of course he has always been more of a loner,"  
  
"Figures," Scott said kicking at a seashell.  
  
"You don't want to be leading this team do you Scott?" Forge asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Even if I don't Forge its not like I have a choice in the matter. No offense, but no one else on this team is capable of keeping the group from falling apart,"  
  
"You do have a choice Scott. You not wanting to lead are hurting this team seriously. We once had a purpose and a mission under you. What the hell happened since then?"  
  
"You try having to doom your family for the sake of the 'mission' and see how great your resolve is,"  
  
"You want to go back to the Shiar for a rescue mission don't you? That's why we are after the Externals. You think they have the technology for you to coordinate that little rescue mission,"  
  
"Since the cat is out of the bag will you help me," Cyclops pleaded.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell the team in the first place that was what you wanted? We all would have been glad to help you,"  
  
"After the torture Selene went through under the D'Ken I didn't have the heart to ask you all to go back," Cyclops said tears beginning to stream from his eyes.  
  
"Cyclops believe me when I say this. We will help you," Forge said taking Cyclops, a man he butted heads with many times throughout the years, into his arms.  
  
"Then let's get the team together," Cyclops said wiping away the tears from his eyes.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Bout time you showed up!" Reignfire exclaimed laid back in his seat as Toad walked into the door.  
  
"I can take my good time whenever I feel like it."  
  
"Probably was eating flies again," Emma whispered under her breath.  
  
"There are some other things around her I would like to eat," Toad said licking his lips at Emma.  
  
"Your leather attracts the worse people," Selene said in Emma's ear. Emma just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys I just want to get to why I bought you all here. I would just like to say that this is one of the best teams I've ever lead throughout all my years as an X-Man. Charles would be proud indeed."  
  
"Can you just get to the point Scott?"  
  
"Of course Emma. I want to go back to the Shiar Empire and save my family," Cyclops said looking immediately at Selene to see her reaction. She held a cool look on her face that showed no emotion. In truth Selene was suffering from a mix of anger, anguish and guilt.  
  
"Question Cyke. We obviously can't do this mission alone so whom are we going to ask for help? OH yeah and how on Earth are we going to get there?" Toad asked while he was doing a handstand.  
  
"Mort to be honest I don't know who we are going to ask for help, but I do know how we are going to get there. The Externals have massive technology which will allow us to.."  
  
"So you were playing us the whole time? Your whole get proactive thing was for your own purposes! Why didn't you just tell us your agenda to begin with? Most of us would have been cool with it!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Except for me and that's why he didn't tell the rest of you. Isn't that right Scott?" Selene asked. Cyclops just slowly nodded his head in shame. 


End file.
